


What The President Hides

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Sam, Bathroom Sex, Body Guard Balthazar, Loss of Virginity, Lucifer is called Lucas, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Hannah, One Night Stand, Past Castiel/Michael - Freeform, Past/Hints of maybe current Castiel/Balthazar, Presidential Elections - Freeform, Unrequited Crush, omega inias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Castiel was an unmated Omega, even though times have changed his father, Zachariah, was as conservative as they come and running for president. Meaning, Castiel being unmated and twenty-six was not a good thing.Enter a night running away from the schedules of being the presidential candidate's sons, and add in a little bathroom sex that leads to major consequences.Is Castiel ready for them? Can he keep those consequences hidden from his strict Omega hating father? Can he make up with the Alpha he met in a dark bathroom when they meet in the light and find out the truth?





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was an unmated Omega, even though times have changed his father, Zachariah, was as conservative as they come and running for president. Meaning, Castiel being unmated and twenty-six was not a good thing. 

Castiel had been raised in politics, born while his father was in office, mayor of Greenwich to be exact. It wasn't like he had a giant ocean of men or woman knocking on his door to date him or mate him. Even though his parents had tried to set him up with an Alpha that shared the same family values. Meaning, Castiel would be home with the kids to cook and clean. He had been raised to do nothing of use in society, only taught how to cook chicken cordon bleu and how to vacuum while doing it. 

At eight months pregnant, Naomi and Zachariah found out Castiel was Omega. It rocked their world to the core, they never wanted an omega. Naomi resented him for his gender, she hoped he would be beta, like she is, or Alpha, like Zachariah is. As soon as Castiel was five they put him on suppressants to cover his smell and at thirteen they put him on heat blockers. 

Now, at twenty-six and eight months into the shit-show that Zachariah is calling their new life Castiel can't sit still. He's tried plenty of time to get away from the politics and off the blockers and suppressants, he doesn't even know his heat cycle for the off chance that he finds someone to fuck him silly, like he wishes every day would happen, to know to use some type of protection. He was never taught any kind of education about sex in the Christian Omega only schools he went too. He's still a virgin and the fake knots he secretly bought didn't help him like he knew the real deal would. He had given a blow job to his security officer Balthazar to convince them to buy him one, and Balthazar paid him back by buying one in every size. 

After getting into yet another fight with Zachariah that the world has changed and he won't keep playing the conservative little omega that doesn't speak, he ran away from the hotel they were in. More specifically he climbed out the window and down to the terrace below them and went through that room to leave. 

Dressed in his 'street clothes', tight jeans and a tight tee-shirt and the pleather jacket he hid from his father he entered a bar in the seediest part of town that he could find. 

He sat in the chair with his leg bouncing and biting his nails, this wasn't what he was used to. The decorations for Saint Patrick's Day hung on the walls reminding Castiel of yet another holiday he couldn't enjoy under his parents. It was two days away, and he was half tempted to ask for a green beer just to see if he could get one early, since he wouldn't be enjoying the drunken holiday on its intended day. The feeling he had made a mistake in coming out tonight had started to lay heavy in the pit of his stomach when something hit his nose. 

The aroma was amazing. It was the scent of fresh grass after the rain and home cooked cinnamon apple pie on a cooling rack. It had Castiel's mouth wide open and watering. He reached for his drink just as the smell got closer. 

"This doesn't look like a place where you'd normally be," a southern dripped voice growled in his ear. 

Castiel looked over frozen and breathed in the wonderful aroma. He looked the Alpha up and down, his baggy dark wash jeans not showing anything but the tight fitting plain white t-shirt they were paired with left nothing to his imagination. The Alpha's bright green eyes flashing red for a moment when he noticed Castiel checking him out. His hair a mess of blonde and brown in a perfectly quaffed design Castiel wished he could run his hands through. "Why don't you give me the grand tour then?" Downing the rest of his whiskey Castiel grabbed the outstretched hand for him. 

The grand tour started and ended in the bathroom. Castiel was pulled into the back stall the door closed behind him and locked. The man stood in front of him drinking him in. His green eyes heavy with want and need. 

"Well, well, well," the man said slowly walking forward until he pinned Castiel against the stall wall a hand on either side of his head, "Precious little Omega daring to have a night out." 

"You... you..." Castiel started, he didn't know how to finish that sentence. He wasn't supposed to be able to be smelled, he was trying to reach into the dark depths of his mind to figure out if he had missed a suppressant, anything. But he knew that wasn't true, his parents had started hiding his suppressants and his heat-blockers in water bottles so he'd have to take them. 

"Don't worry, little one. I won't tell if you won't tell," the Alpha said before leaning in and running his tongue up Castiel's neck, leaving little nicks with his teeth on the way up to his ears. "You're wearing too many clothes," the Alpha whispered. 

Castiel wasted no time throwing his jacket on the floor and pulling his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. He turned around and put his hands on the top of the stall and arched his back. Presenting. 

The Alpha gave an appreciative hum before running his fingers down Castiel's spine. His fingers lingered on Castiel's tail bone before pushing harder trailing down until two fingers were pushing on his entrance. Castiel whined not being used to that kind of pressure by someone else. 

"Hmmm," the Alpha started, "Are you a virgin.?" He paused only for a second, not giving time to Castiel to come up with an adequate lie. "Oh, you are. Little Omega is going to lose his V-Card in the bathroom of some dirty bar. How does it make you feel?" The Alpha asked teasingly while pushing in his fingers harder. 

"Dirty, I feel dirty. You... You should punish me." Castiel didn't know where his mouth had learned such foul language, but he wasn't disgusted by it like he thought he would be. In fact, he thought he could do better. He took in a deep breath and pushed back on the fingers playing inside of him like an instrument. "Punish me with that big Alpha cock of yours. Oh fuck! Yes!" 

"Oh, I will. Just you wait. I'm gunna fuck you so good you won't be able to feel your legs. But first baby, I have got to taste you." Castiel then felt the Alpha's tongue on his hole, it was gentle at first just little kitten licks licking up his slick. Castiel couldn't even remember the last time he felt this much slick come out of him, not that his brain was firing on all cylinders right now that weren't _Mate, Fuck, Submit, Breed._

Castiel was a puddle of want and need by the time the Alpha got to three fingers and his tongue. His voice all but gone from the moans of pleasure he never in his wildest dreams imagined would happen. "Please, Please, Alpha. I'm ready. Fuck me. Fuck me now." Were the only words he seemed to remember. They were repeated over and over again in ecstasy. 

"Okay, baby. You get your wish. Just for your treat to," the Alpha said to him pulling his mouth away and reaching with his clean hand to undo his own pants and push them and his boxers to mid-thigh, "I'm gunna show you what a real Alpha knot feels like and not the fake ones you play with." He whispered in Castiel's ears before pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his own hard member. 

Castiel didn't even have time to think of whining when the fingers were removed. Only having time to suck in a breath and have it pushed back out of him in a low keening sound that was full of content. This was what he was missing for as far back as he could remember. This is what he was losing out on with fake rubber and silicone toys. This was what his own fingers could never get him. He threw his head back and to the side. _Submission. Mate. Breed. Fuck._

The Alpha started slow, little circles of his hips not pulling out yet. Just enjoying being the first Alpha to be surrounded by the Omega's perfect heat. Then the Omega barred his neck, it took every part of him not to mate him. That wasn't what a bathroom quickie was for. Then again, neither was knotting, but he planned to anyways. He felt sorry for the Omega to have still been a virgin, he was too hot. The Alpha would be lying if he wandered to himself what was 'wrong' with the Omega to have not been touched at all. 

Castiel was close to begging again when the Alpha first started to move again. In and Out. In and Out. He gradually started moving faster and harder. Just listening and loving the way that each thrust changed the sound of Castiel's keens and mewls. 

When the Alpha heard the Omega's breath hitch, he knew he found what he had been looking for and planned to hit that spot again and again. 

"Harder," Castiel bit out, tightening his grip on the top of the bathroom stall to hold himself up. His legs starting to feel like jello. "Use me, use me, please Alpha." 

The Alpha tried hard to ignore those words, to try and make this as sensual as he could in the dirty restroom stall, but he couldn't. His hips jerked forward and began a feral pace. Chasing. Chasing. 

"You gunna come for me, Omega. Come on my cock, like a good little Omega should?" The Alpha whispered in his ear. His tempting accent brought out even more from the carnal nature of the words he spoke. 

"Yes, Yes, Yes," was all Castiel could get out in between the noises he made that he didn't even know he could as the Alpha hit his prostate in every unforgiving thrust. "Knot me, knot me please, Alpha," Castiel begged when he could feel it tugging on his rim. 

"Well, because you asked so nicely and you've sung so pretty, little bird." The Alpha said as his knot pushed in. No sooner than when he pulled back, causing it to tug on Castiel's rim did it take for Castiel to come all over the dirty stall wall, the convulsions of his muscles pushed the orgasm out of the Alpha. 

Castiel laid his forehead against the wall and slowly dropped his arms to his sides. He would have fallen from not being able to feel his legs, had had the Alpha not wrapped an arm around his hips to pull him up. His mind was going a million miles an hour when it came back on line. 

How could you be so stupid? You just let an Alpha you don't know knot you! You let an Alpha you don't know have unprotected sex with you. You let an Alpha you don't know take your virginity in the restroom of a seedy bar. 

"I can hear you're mind racing. If it makes you feel any better, you can call me Henry." 

"Is that really your name?" 

"It's my middle name, close enough right?" 

"Good enough, you can call me James then." 

"Oh, I only get a middle name too?" 

"Yes, my name is quite unique and I like that you don't seem to know me, you must not be from around here." 

"Nope, I'm from Lawrence, Kansas." 

The city sounded familiar to Castiel, but right now he was too happy to have remembered his own middle name and how to speak to think on it anymore. 

"You're speaking in too complete of sentences and thinking to loudly, Jimmy, I think we need to change that." 

Without further explanation of what he meant, the Alpha, Henry, started to move in circles around inside Castiel. Not enough to get his own self off again, but enough to rub constantly at the bulb of tissues inside of him. Castiel instantly pushed back and moaned low in his throat. He could feel himself getting hard again, but stimulation alone wasn’t going to do anything. Henry then reached around with the hand not holding him up to gather the slick that leaked from him and grabbed his dick. 

"Ah, shit." Castiel said, still surprised the could use such language. 

Castiel was well and truly in the hands of the Alpha now. He couldn't stand on his own, and he was seconds away from forgetting his own name. 

Henry continued his ministrations until Castiel came a second time, by this time his knot had gone down enough that he could move inside Castiel without coming again, if he tried hard enough not to. As the Omega got closer and closer to his orgasm and more limp in his arms, Henry didn't hold back. He came again knowing it was the last push for the Omega, and it was. He let out a shuddered breath and dirtied the wall again and went completely boneless. 

"What's your name little Omega?" Henry asked softly into Castiel's ear. 

"My nose is tingly." The Omega laughed in reply. 

"That’s what I thought. Come on, I'll call you a cab." 

Then Henry helped him put his clothes back on, causing the Omega to grimace at the slick dried on his boxers being mixed with the come dripping out of his more than well fucked hole. The Alpha waited the whole time with him until the cab pulled up, kissing him on the cheek and pulling out Castiel's wallet to hand the driver the id and tell to take him to the address. When the cab driver pulled off, Castiel leaned forward to grab his id and told the driver to take him to the Hilton Hotel. 

"What is that god awful smell, Castiel?" Zachariah yelled to him from the foyer of the hotel room when Castiel got back. 

"Shut up, Zachariah," was the only dignified response Castiel could give before heading to his room to sleep off the after effects from his amazing night out. 

The next morning, he woke up to more of Zachariah and Naomi yelling at him that it smelled like he was in heat and asking him if he remembered his pills again. If Castiel was more awake then the worrying would have started then, but he wasn't. 

The worrying came two weeks later when he couldn't keep any food down. He had Balthazar secretly buy him in a pregnancy test. Unfortunately for Castiel, it was positive. 

"Fuck!" He yelled causing Balthazar to jump back never having heard him use such language. "Balth, can we please keep this between us? Please." 

"Yes, sir, of course. But you're going to start showing at some point and your scent will change. You'll need doctor appointments." 

"Then you find me a doctor who won't speak of this and we'll hope he can put me on some suppressors that block my scent still and are safe for the baby. And while you're at it find me everyone from Lawrence, Kansas with the middle name of Henry." 

"Castiel, you have to tell your parents." 

"No, what I have to do is start wearing more baggy clothes and hope that I can fade into the back. This baby isn't due until late December and the election are early November, I'll be about seven and a half months along then. I will continue to fake my support of Zachariah that after I will buy a ticket to whatever state he lost most in and find the smallest town to buy a house and raise this baby outside of public service." 

"If you cannot find the Alpha by then, I will move in with you to help." 

"Thank you, Balthazar." 

The next two months were a whirlwind of secret doctor appointments in between sitting in the back quietly and unnoticed in press conferences leading up to the first debate that he and the rest of the families would be attending as official guests. A governor from the city of Lawrence, Kansas, Castiel finally remembered why it sounded familiar, named John Winchester. John had three children from his Omega wife, Mary, they were married and mated, something Castiel could only dream would happen to him. Most of the men his parents tried to hook him up with were more than happy to Mate him and forgot he was there until they got hungry or horny, none of them would ever marry him too. 

Sam Winchester, the middle child, was in college at Stanford - taking a year off to help his father's campaign - to be a lawyer. Adam Winchester, the youngest, was still in high school, but he wanted to go to nursing school when he graduated. The oldest, Dean Winchester, was following in his father's footsteps and now the interim CEO of Winchester Auto, an auto detailing company that John ran before office, that specialized in restoring cars to their former glory. 

When the day of the debates came, the families were to meet in the green room before the fathers would go out and debate, then the children and wives would go watch on. With Castiel having no brothers or sisters and his mother wanting him to be the quiet Omega they were raising him to be, he sat in the corner of the room, knees on the chair up to his chest. His head was down and focused on his counting so that he could keep his food down and not worry his mother. The baggy clothes he began wearing caused her pause, but when he explained that he had just put on weight from the free food they were getting at events, she didn't give it a second thought, only praising him for covering his pudge up so well and yelling at him to stop eating so much at the events. He was up to number seventy-four when he smelled what he thought he never would again. 

Fresh grass after the rain and home cooked cinnamon apple pie on a cooling rack. It was Henry. His eyes jumped up to look right in the alpha's verdant eyes. "Fuck," he said under his breath, but his mother as if knew when he spoke turned to give him the stink eye for speaking and using a cuss word. 

"Hello, my name is Zachariah, this is my wife Naomi and our son Castiel." 

The Winchester's then introduced their selves. The Alpha, John, only introducing himself and letting his wife and children speak for themselves. 

Dean, that was how Castiel had found out what his name is, went last Dean had stared at him nostrils flaring a bit and smelling the air. When Balth came in to show him and his mother to their seats, he had made an excuse to use the restroom first, the secret agent from the Winchester group took Naomi to her seat with them while Balthazar accompanied Castiel to the restroom. 

"That- that's him Balth!" Castiel yelled once the door was closed behind them. He ran to the sink and ran some cold water to throw on his face. 

"What?!" Balthazar yelled back, "How?" 

"Bar- I- I went to some bar and he was hot and damn it I wanted to lose my virginity." 

"You lost your virginity and got pregnant by the enemies son?!" 

"I would hardly call myself the enemies son, and you should probably lower your voices I could hear you outside." Dean said when he came in the restroom. "Leave us!" He growled at the Alpha that was with Castiel. 

"Don't speak to him like that!" Castiel yelled at Dean, he didn't know where the attitude came from, but he was protective of Balthazar in the same way that Balthazar protected him. "He's been here with me every step of the way. You haven't!" 

"I would have had I known." Dean said, begging hinting through his voice. 

"But, you can't be. You could never be my Alpha. You lied to me! Why were you in town when we met? Be honest with me!" 

"I-" Dean started, looking down at his feet with a sad expression on his face. "I was looking for dirt on your family." 

"Well you found it didn't you. You found out that not only were the Fuller's hiding that their son was an Omega, but you found out that said Omega was perfectly fine with losing his virginity to a random Alpha in a restroom stall that he didn't know, and that he got pregnant from it. Congratulations you have your dirt, now go use it and get out of my face." Castiel yelled to Dean before grabbing Balthazar's hand and attempting to exit the restroom. 

"Castiel please," Dean begged grabbing a hold of the Omega's wrist to pull him back into the restroom to talk to him. "I won't use the dirt I found, and I didn't know that you were the Fuller's kid. There's no pictures of you. How was I to know?" 

"I don't know and I don't care. Just let me finish out this by my father's side and fade into the background and raise my child with Balthazar. I don't want you to have anything to do with my baby or me." 

Castiel wrestled his arm out of Dean's hand and left the room to join his mother in their seats. Tears were stringing in his eyes and he could feel the cells that made up his child crying to be close to its father. He didn't want that though. He hated Dean for lying to him. He hated Dean for getting him pregnant. He hated fate for ever allowing them to meet. He hated himself for allowing himself to be put in the position that landed him pregnant. He hated everything, but the support that Balthazar gave him. He was counting down the days until the election was over. 

The debate itself was okay enough, there was no clear winner or loser. Both parties felt as if they had won. John had made promises to help Omega Rights continue to grow, whilst Zachariah promised to allow some but not all Omega Rights bills to be passed. 

It wasn't until the question he knew would come that he'd wished he could disappear. Castiel and Dean sat with the rest of their families in a row that was made just for them at the back of the first group of seating in the auditorium. Balthazar sat at the end, next to him was Naomi, Cas next to her and Dean and the rest of his family on the other side. Castiel sat trying not to show that his father's voicing of Omega's rights was getting on his nerves, his mother grabbing and squeezing his hand every time she felt him tense next to her. The gesture said, I get it your upset, but shut the fuck up cause no one cares about what Omega's think. He looked at Dean and wondered if he felt the same way. 

"What are your thought's on unmated Omega pregnancies?" The moderator asked. Castiel and Dean both tensed a bit in horror of what their fathers would reply. John, however replied in a way that made it sound like he was okay with it, because Omega's were people too and if the Alpha who got them pregnant wouldn't be punished there was no reason to punish the Omega for it. However, that's not the answer Castiel expected or heard when his father opened his mouth. 

"While I understand there are extenuating circumstances under which some Omega's enter into pregnancy without a mate. My belief is that if they are still unmated by the eighth month the parents should step in and pick a mate for their Omega. A child needs both their parents and an Omega can not protect their child like an Alpha or Beta can, an Omega needs their mate around." 

Of course Castiel knew that was a nicer way of saying what he really wanted; An unmated and pregnant Omega should be forced out of their living arrangements back to their parents who will make sure that the Omega gets no rights over the baby but being a factory for its feeding and basic needs, everything else should be provided by the parents and the Omega will lose rights of their child if they do not mate the Alpha their parent's chose. 

Castiel couldn't sit there anymore, trying not to acknowledge Dean, counting down the seconds until the debate was over. It was too difficult, Dean's aroma surrounded his nose. He didn't know what his own scent was, but he could guess that his baby smelled like both of them, if he could just not be on suppressants long enough to know what himself and his baby he would smell of. He knew though that that risked that his parents and everyone in the whole world would find out. He just hoped his suppressants worked long enough to not cause drama. He walked out of the debate a few questions after the pregnancy one, his mother's stink eye following him all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Balthazar continued to be by his side. Secretly buying him random cravings he was having without letting Castiel's parents know. Balthazar finally convinced Naomi and Zachariah to allow Castiel his own hotel room while they were on tour stating he wouldn't leave the Omega’s side. After Balthazar leaving to be only Castiel's bodyguard, Naomi and Zachariah hired a new bodyguard for themselves, his name was Uriel, he was big and scary and stunk like an Alpha you didn't want to mess with because he could break your neck by snapping his fingers. 

Castiel's interviews were good for the most part, meaning really that they were few and far between. Castiel wasn't interviewed, his parents never wanted him to be. It wasn't their view on Omega’s and even though the world thought Castiel was a Beta they didn't trust their son to not say something that would hurt their bid to presidency. Especially since they knew Castiel wouldn't vote for them. He did a few solo interviews after the debate when he was 'shown' but he always sticking to one-word answers and looking to Balthazar for help when he got stuck on how to answer a question or if he should answer it. 

A little over two months until the election and the stakes were higher now and his parents had to let him speak in public. Castiel was twenty weeks along now, his morning sickness had dissipated enough that he could eat at conventions, and to know he was pregnant with a lovely bouncing and kicking baby boy. Today he was being interviewed by an Omega Rights Activist and local news corresponded, Hannah, and he knew it was going to be a bad and difficult interview. 

“Thank you, Castiel, for coming into my show today.” Hannah said after she had played the introduction to her special part of the news ‘Hannah Knows Best’. 

“You're very welcome, Hannah, thank you for having me.” Castiel replied, an incline in his head as he nodded to her. Secretly wishing he could have a few drinks before the interview started to lie easier to her. 

“Now, we all know that your father and mother are against certain Omega Rights like Omega’s owning property and Omegas being able to chose their own mates. What are your thoughts on this?” 

“Geez, just right into the tough questions,” Castiel joked. He could feel sweat forming on his brow. He looked to the side of the stage where Balthazar stood giving him two thumbs up and mouthing ‘you got this’. Unfortunately though he didn't, he forgot what his pre-formed answers were to these kinds of questions. 

His baby kicked as soon as he opened his mouth to answer. Instead of an answer he groaned and grabbed his side where the baby kicked. He was so focused on the answer he forgot to focus on the fact that his child felt the need to pretend Castiel’s organs were a soccer ball that he had to kick. 

Hannah leaned forward and put a hand on his shoulder, “Are you okay?” 

That brought Castiel back to himself. He was on live television. This interview would be dissected to show he was a pregnant and unmated Omega. There isn't many reasons someone who has gained some weight grabs their side. He looked at Balthazar with pleading eyes. ‘appendicitis’ Balthazar mouthed to him. 

"Yes, I'm fine. I haven't been feeling well lately. It's probably just something simple like appendicitis or my gallbladder, you know those silly useless organs we only remember we have when there's problems.” Castiel said after he took a calming breath and sat up straighter. 

“Where were we?” Castiel questioned. “Ah yes, I believe as my parents do. Not all Omegas should have their own houses. It is not the states job to pay rent for these unmated Omegas, if they can't pay for a house and food with their own job then they should not have their own house.” Castiel said as if he was reading off a script, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth. 

“What about Omega’s choosing their own mates?” Hannah pushed. 

“Again, I believe as my parents do. Omegas parents know better than they do. We have lived for centuries with parents and grandparents choosing the mates for their Omega children. It's worked thus far. There's no reason to change it now.” 

“Oh really?” Hannah jested. “So, you'd be fine with your parents choosing your mate?” 

“If I were Omega, yes.” 

“Times up for now, stay tuned after the break you don't want to miss what happens next.” Hannah said facing the camera. She turned her mic off and faced Cas to help him turn his own mic off. “Castiel, why don't you go have a cup of water for your ailments to feel better.” She almost sounded polite when she said it and Castiel was starting to feel suspicious. 

“Castiel, I don't trust this.” Balthazar told him when Castiel met him on the side of the state and handed him a bottle of water. They made sure the microphone was off before continuing to speak. 

“I don't either. But how am I to leave without it being suspicious. I don't know what she has planned but it sounds ominous.” Castiel took a sip of water and looked around before leaning in to whisper in Balthazar’s ear. “What if she found Michael?” 

“Fuck,” Balthazar exclaimed. He always hated the Alpha Castiel's parents tried to hand him off too. Michael was abusive and didn't allow Castiel to eat. If it weren't for Balthazar stepping in when he did he wasn't sure what would have happened to Castiel. Since then they haven't spoke to him and he received a very beautiful pay off from Castiel's parents never to speak to them again or be anywhere near Cas. 

“What do I do? He'll be able to tell I'm not just getting chubby and he'll out me to the whole world. Balth, get me out of here! I don't want to find out what happens next.” 

Just as Balthazar was about to tell Cas his plan for them getting out of there Hannah came back. “Time to get back.” She sing songed. 

With one last look to Balthazar to save him Castiel followed Hannah back to his seat where he turned his mic back on. 

"You know Castiel, the thing about mics is that even if they're turned off we can still turn them on in the sound room to hear you." Hannah smiled, before turning back to the cameras. "Thank you for sticking around. Before the break I mentioned a surprise for Castiel. We have it, would you please come out?" 

Just then Castiel saw his cousin, Lucas or as Castiel and the rest of his family called him Lucifer. Lucas had been disowned from the family after going to jail for rapping an Omega, but he still knew Castiel's secret from before he was kicked out of the family. 

"Hello, Lucas." Hannah said when Lucas sat down next to Castiel. "Why don't you tell us who you are." 

"My name is Lucas Fuller, I am Castiel's cousin." 

"Hardly." Castiel said under his breath, but the mics still caught it. 

"Why do you say that, Castiel?" 

"He's a criminal. We disowned him from the family." 

"Oh she was asking for it," Lucas complained. 

"Being an Omega isn't asking to be rapped!" Castiel yelled before he could control himself to pull back from the anger. He was supposed to feel the same way as the rest of his family, he reminded himself after he took a calming breath. He was supposed to think that Omega's were weak like his father pushed him to believe. He was supposed to - 

"You would know wouldn't you Cassie?" Lucas snarked back, cutting through Castiel's calming breath like a tidal wave of truth that he wasn't ready for. 

"Ah, now to the part why you're here." Hannah said before turning to the camera. "Lucas here claims that Castiel is an Omega and has been lying to us." 

"No, no. That's not true. Lucas wouldn't know. How would he know? You can't believe him. He's just looking for his five minutes of fame and payback for us pretending he's not real," Castiel hoped that his voice didn't give away the panic he was feeling. 

'Get out of there now Cas!' Balthazar mouthed to him from the edges of the stage before putting his hand on his head, telling Cas to faint. 

"Ah." Castiel said, grabbing his side again before falling out of the chair and 'fainting'. Balthazar ran out to pick him up. Taking the mic and throwing it to Hannah. "I'm sorry miss, his appendix must have burst, he need to get to a doctor now. Please forgive us for our leaving." 

Once Balthazar got Castiel in the car, Cas pulled out his phone and called his parents to warn them of the shit show that was about to go down. 

"Mom, Lucas is back and he just crashed my interview and claimed to the whole world that I was an Omega." 

Shrieks of various ways to say "You’ve got to be kidding me" were heard through the speaker in the phone, before both his mother and father calmed down and asked, "What did you say back?" 

"I said he was a liar and pretended to faint." 

"Damn it, Castiel James Fuller! That's not going to stop him from speaking, or the public to talk. I'm calling Michael. You're going to mate with him and you're going to pretend like it was years ago, and your going to like it!" 

Castiel hung up then, there was no reason to still talk to his mother after that. He told Balthazar what his mother said through tears. 

"Well that's not going to happen. I'll take you back to the hotel to grab your go bag of clothes and I'm taking you somewhere safe." 

Castiel didn't think there was anywhere safe from his parents or from Michael, but he hoped that just this one time there would be. 

-X- 

Dean was a mess since Castiel kicked him out of his life and his unborn child's life. He started flubbing interviews that should have been his easiest. He started sleeping more and missing the ones he wouldn't have failed. Mary and John noticed, but they didn't want to put pressure on Dean to do better, hoping he was just sick with the flu and saying as much whenever an interview went south. After a few months Dean didn't fail as many interviews, putting on a brave face for them only to return to his hotel and order a bottle of Jack to drink it all. Sometimes with his Jack he would walk the streets to find prostitutes that looked like Cas, a few of them he would actually have sex with but the rest of them he would just cuddle with and rub their bellies. He found a favorite one though, his name was Inias, Dean asked for him to join him on his tour. Inias had the same dark hair and blue eyes that Cas did, it was as if Castiel was still there with him. Sam noticed Inias being around more and more and finally confronted Dean over it. 

"What's with Pretty Woman over there?" He asked one night when they were at the hotel bar. 

"Who? Inias? He's my- uhm- boyfriend." 

"Dean, he's a whore. All of your boyfriends for the last few months have been, and they all look like Castiel." 

Dean's eyes flashed his alpha red at Sam, "Don't say his name!" He roared before grabbing Inias' hand and going back up to his room to finish drinking there. 

"This isn't going to end well." Sam said to himself as he walked away. 

Three months since Sam found out about Castiel and Dean and he was still hoping they would get their heads out of their asses and get back together. Sam hated that Dean was paying some poor kid to be his boyfriend and even more sad that he couldn't just admit how he felt to look for Castiel. He was just thinking about how he'd have to contact someone to try and find Castiel himself to throw him at Dean as he passed a newsstand heading to Dean's hotel. Thinking it would be funny to see what they were saying about his family in the tabloids now, he stopped to see the titles; only it wasn't his family that was on the cover of any of them. 

_Presidential Candidate's son missing._

_Fuller's worried over son's disappearance._

_Fuller's ask National Guard to help find son._

The news on the television played just loud enough to be heard in front of the stand. And, from the look on the newsstand guy's face, it seemed, they had it on a loop. 

"Just hours after Castiel's cousin crashed his news interview claiming Castiel is an Omega, the presidential candidates son is missing. Castiel fainted before disappearing, his secret service agent missing as well. The police found blood on the passenger side and on the steering wheel of the service member's car, it seemed as if Fuller and Roche's faces were pushed forward incapacitating them. Was Castiel kidnapped or did he run away when we found out his true identity? The former Beta always claimed to follow his Alpha fathers thinking with Omega's. Did his forced coming out push him to run away?" 

Sam bought up each copy of every newspaper that had a picture of Castiel on the front he could see. Dean would be walking back with him and he wanted to keep Dean away from the conspiracy theories as long as he could. He knew at some point when Dean got back to interviews he would be asked how he felt on the matter, but Dean's next interview was a month away. Sam hoped he could keep his brother from the news as long as he could until he came up with his own way to tell Dean. Unfortunately, he missed one and it was the one he really needed to buy to stop Dean from seeing. 

_Presidential Candidate's son pregnant rumored to be with child from his secret service agent run away together._

"What?!" Dean roared. 

"Dean, you're in public." Sam reminded him. The rest of the world didn't know about Castiel and Dean, and Sam knew they both wanted to keep it that way. But, if Dean went 'Alpha Crazy' over a tabloid, people would surely find out. Dean didn't even want to tell Sam, but after one too many nights of caring for his drunk brother, Sam had finally broke Dean down enough to tell him what happened. 

Dean's eyes were fire engine red and if looks could kill, the heat vision Dean was giving Sam would have set him ablaze with the fires in hell. Sam didn't back down though and after a few calming breaths Dean threw the tabloid at the vendor and sulked away to the restaurant they were heading to for lunch. 

-x- 

"They're worried about me, Balth, I have to let them know I'm safe." Castiel begged. 

"They aren't though. They have to pretend to be so. You know they have never cared for you as I do." 

Castiel and Balthazar fought a lot the past few weeks since they'd been in the dark cabin about how to go about things. The Omega fought for a few days after his parents finally admitted, which took a week, he was missing to go back to tell them he was okay. While the Alpha would point out that Castiel's parents were just saying they cared for him for the ratings it gave him in the polls. Lucas was paid off to go onto television to redact his statements, but with Castiel not there to keep up damage control, and Lucas loving his two minutes of fame, the blonde kept the money and stayed around to go to interview after interview poisoning the fruits even more. Zachariah went on every news station he could, calling Castiel a Beta, and begged him to come home, and every time Castiel watched the lies poison his eyes even more. Other people weren't that smart to see the lies and it seemed his father's ratings went up every time his parents went on television and cried their elephant tears. 

It was looking more and more like Zachariah was going to win the election, which was now only a little more than a month away. Castiel didn't think it'd end the election in his father's favor if he came back now and his parents found out with the rest of the media that he was unmated and pregnant. He knew that when or if he went back, they would probably force him to mate with Balthazar – since they'd disappeared together it was easily excusable by Castiel's parents that they'd run off on a late honeymoon - and continue the front that he was a beta; since once they got mated a beta could get pregnant from their Alpha. But then again, if he went back before having his child, he wouldn't tell everyone what and who he really was and finally feel like he was being true to himself all the time and not just part of the time. 

When his surpressants finally wore off the rest of the way he could finally get a whiff of himself. It started with the perfume of a tiny amount of motor oil every time he got out of the shower, before blooming into the way he smelled now. At twenty-seven weeks pregnant he started to smell the oil of his scent mixed with Dean's aroma of grass. When he noticed the odors, he watched to see if Balthazar did too, but it seemed the Alpha didn't care what way he smelled. Whether it was the chemical perfume of 'beta' or the real scent of him and his child, Balthazar still thought of him as, well, just Castiel. He stared at his bodyguard and started to actually wonder what it would be like to mate him. Balthazar was nice enough, didn't push for Castiel to do anything with him, didn't seem to mind what gender he was. It wasn't as if Castiel hadn't been with Balthazar before, in some way, but the thought of sleeping with Balthazar didn't enter his mind until he'd got pregnant. 

He was due in thirteen weeks, every day he could feel his baby cry less for the Alpha that he knew his father is was missing from their life and get more excited for the Alpha he'd grown to accept to be his father. Castiel felt sorry for his child, coming into a world confused already at who he belonged to, but it was easier to eat after his baby calmed when Balth was around him. 

Balthazar interrupted his thoughts when he walked into the room to give Cas some lunch. 

"What's that face for?" Balthazar asked, startling Castiel when he spoke. 

"Just thinking about what would happen if I went back home." Castiel spoke. The half-truth, half-lie sitting on his tongue like the aftertaste from a sour candy left to sit out and stale. 

"Ah." Balthazar commented, seeing through the lie. "Well I guess it's good we don't have to think about that. It's unfortunate, but it looks like your father might win." 

Castiel sighed and shook the thoughts out of his head when he grabbed the sandwich from Balthazar. He couldn't shake the feeling of 'moments' from his head though. The baby flipping in his stomach, either in joy at food or joy at the thought of his adopted father and his mommy getting together; or maybe in disgust that Castiel was still thinking about it. He couldn't tell, he didn't try, he couldn't try. 

Balthazar turned on the news for Castiel to know what was going on in the world and went about going to cut more wood for the fireplace they had. It was only October now, a few months way from winter anywhere else, but in the mountains where they were, it was winter all year round. Castiel shivered and pulled the wool blanket farther up his body and took another bite of his food. 

He watched the fire sizzle out and thought again of the Alpha he was sure he'd never see again. His hand went to rub his stomach without his knowledge as he felt his baby crying. Dean would probably an amazing father, he saw in interviews how protective he was of his younger siblings. The same interviews that the next day would show Dean drunkenly stumble from his hotel room to the nearest coffee place with a young man attached to his arm. The man, was said to be an Omega and Dean's boyfriend named Inias, Castiel couldn't help but notice how much they looked alike. He wondered if Dean was dating Inias as a way to show Cas that he was over him, but Castiel couldn't help but to think that the Omega was too skinny, like someone who hadn't ate in a long time would be. He figured out pretty quickly after that, that Inias was a paid friend. 

The news showed another picture of Dean and Inias, as another sighting of them happened that morning, Dean looking slightly less drunk then he normally did. Sam had all the interviews for the day, as Dean said he had plans. The anchor's gossiping back and forth about what those plans may be. Castiel reached for the remote and changed the station to the History channel instead and laid back to rest. 

His hand rubbing his stomach, until he woke up when he felt someone grab at it and pull it away. He sat up quickly scared from his nightmare of his father finding him and taking away his child. With eyes still closed his lips fell into the other persons, he fell back onto the couch and opened his eyes wide. 

"Uhm." Balthazar stood leaning over him frozen. 

Tilting his head to the side, Castiel gave in to the thoughts his child had been showing him and leaned back up to place his lips against Balthazar's. He didn't have enough time to explore the butterflies that had ignited in his stomach as a low growl behind him broke him from the free feeling he'd fallen into. A aroma he and his child had tried to long forget flowed into his nose. Castiel froze his hand still in Balthazar's as the other slowly raised to kneed into the blonde's hair. Grass and Cinnamon Apple Pie. 

"Dean is here to see you." Balthazar said, pulling back and letting go of Castiel's hand to put his up to his lips and run away back into the woods. 

Castiel cast a look to the fire, now burning bright, his child flipped confusedly in his belly. "What are you doing here?" He asked, not sparing a look back at the Alpha he could feel firing lasers into the side of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean hired Inias to be his boyfriend, he had no idea the younger Omega dabbled in computer hacking. A few weeks into the tear-filled cuddle sessions Inas finally asked who the Omega Dean was crying over was. Inias didn’t tell Dean he was looking for Castiel though. Not until months after the Omega went missing did his link to the seedy underbelly of the world and computer skills gave him the first hint at where Dean's Omega could be. He waited a few days until he got Dean alone and had all the facts straight. 

"Hey, when's your next interview?" Inias asked, exiting out of the email he'd just got back confirming where Castiel was. 

"Not for a few weeks. Why?" 

"Just pack a bag." Inias said, smile wide on his face. They'd been 'dating' for about three months now, he knew if he smiled Dean would do what he wanted. 'Your smile reminds me of someone I knew once.' Dean told him when they first met, after that Inias used his smile to his advantage whenever he could to get Dean to do what he wanted. Often it was just used for a new pair of shoes or a new toy to use since Dean wouldn't touch him and he didn't have time to stand in the dark alley when his face was now known by paparazzi. 

Inias drove them in his beat-up car, knowing Dean wouldn't let him drive baby, and that Dean would drive away faster than he could get the words out of his mouth when Dean figured out where they are. 

"Where are we?" Dean asked. Looking out the windshield of the car to the old one-bedroom cabin in the middle of nowhere. There were tree's all around them and one dirt road that lead miles up to the house. If Dean had to guess there was no one living there and hadn't been for years. The smoke coming from the chimney let him know there was someone there and he could start to feel the hair on his neck stand up when the wind shifted directions and blew an aroma into the open car windows he thought he forgot. It was the smell of a fresh burn out, when the oils and gas still hung heavy in the air and the imprints of the tires still smoked mixed with his own scent of fresh grass after a rain. Castiel, he knew the odors well enough from his memory, but smelling them now mixed together was almost too much for him to handle. He fought to not stick his head out of the window like a dog to get a better view of the one he loved and their child. 

"I found him for you." Inias said shortly. The smile on his face, the one Dean loved, prominent and hoping for a happy Alpha and not an angry one. 

Dean turned to look at Inias, his nose catching the Omega's scent. His was the scent of freshly pressed ink printed into a piece of paper, Dean wasn't sure how he'd never figured out the Omega's odor was all wrong for him, he flared his nose and turned back to the cabin they were parked in front of trying to get Castiel's smell into his nose again. 

"But- Why- He- I-" Dean rambled. His thoughts just as jumbled as his words were going a million miles an hour. 

"Shh." Inaias spoke out and grabbed Dean's face to turn towards him again and put his finger against Dean's lips. "Just grab your bag out of the back and go inside. I'm just a call away if it doesn't work out. But, I really hope it does." He kissed Dean's cheek before pushing him out of the car and waiting until he saw a tall blonde man answer the door before driving away. 

-x- 

Kissing. They're kissing? Dean thought, growling low in his throat at someone else touching his Omega. His very, very pregnant Omega. Dean's stomach dropped when he saw the size of the bump. He'd been gone for months and missed everything Castiel went through. He'd been sulking with Inias, they hadn't had sex, but they'd shared a few kisses here and there and a lot of cuddling. Meanwhile, Castiel and Balthazar were getting closer as well. Dean wasn't sure if he was to blame for it, but he felt he should be. If only he'd run after Cas faster he wouldn't have disappeared. If only, if only, if only, Dean's brain was firing at all speeds until Castiel's voice broke through them. 

"What are you doing here?" He sounded angry, or maybe that was hurt. 

"Inias was- I tried- I looked everywhere for you." Dean stumbled out, walking towards the chair next to the couch. "Inias isn't really my boyfriend. He- He- Uhm- Well that doesn't matter. He found you." 

-x- 

It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows when they finally go back together, though. Dean felt he had a lot to make up for. On top of that, Balthazar was still hovering around Castiel, he couldn't go back until they worked out a story. All and all though, Dean was just glad to be back in Castiel's life and vice versa. Dean didn't disappear like the others did. He set reminders on his phone to do his interviews and pretended like he was still with Inias. Castiel didn't like that, but when Dean came back to the cabin with flowers and whatever random food Castiel's cravings had asked for, he could forgive the public dishonesty. 

"The little bean should be here any minute, what are you naming him?" The doctor asked when Castiel's 37-week checkup came. Doctor Gabriel was someone to get used to. He often made jokes that either only Castiel would understand or make them that no one until Dean came would understand. The sugary stench of candy lay thick in the air for hours after he visited. 

Castiel and Dean stared blankly at each other, they hadn't talked about it yet as a couple. They'd been too busy getting to know each other and catch up in the last ten weeks. Then the election hit and Dean needed to show face in the news. Dean's father, thankfully, ended up winning and Castiel felt a sweet victory that his own father had lost. More victory was to come when Dean and Castiel finally showed their face in public, baby strapped on one hip and Castiel on the other, hopefully by then with a mating mark on his neck. They'd come a long way but spending twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week with someone for two weeks straight, even with a few hours here and there away from each other, they still got to know the other well. 

"I- Uhm- I have a couple names in mind." Castiel spoke allowed. Gabriel moved his hand for Castiel to continue while Dean just stared at his boyfriend in confusion. "I was thinking either Jarah, 'cause it means Honeycomb or Honeysuckle and, well, I like bees. Or maybe Jethro, cause the name means abundance, but it's also a name of a rock band and you like those, Dean." 

Castiel smile was vibrant and contagious that Dean couldn't help but to return it. "I love the name Jarah, it's beautiful just like you and our baby are." 

"You haven't even met him yet, assbutt." Castiel said playfully slapping Dean on the shoulder. 

"I've seen the ultrasounds. Plus, I don't actually like the band Jethro Tull, but I'm really glad you watched my interviews, stalker." Dean kissed Castiel on the cheek for him to know he was just kidding. 

"Well, not that that's taken care of I do have something to say...." Gabriel cut in, before he trailed off. 

"What, Gabriel." Dean said, not quite learning yet how much of a pain Gabriel could be and how to deal with it with a smile like Castiel and Balthazar could. 

"Well, we're getting into the last month so Castiel is going to be even more horny.... and sex can help the baby come on time. So, have you two made up enough yet to do the do?" 

This time Castiel and Dean just continued to stare blankly at Gabriel. There was no recovering from that, because, no, they hadn't even discussed it. Dean was still sleeping on the floor for the most part only coming into the bed when one of them had a nightmare. Physical touch wasn't even in their brain right now, no matter how much Castiel wished to scratch his itch. They knew they needed to go about this like a 'normal' couple would and get to know each other before they added sex into the mix. 

"Well," Gabriel said nonchalant like he didn't just drop a bomb on the blooming couple. "I'll see you next week." 

"He's not wrong," Balthazar commented from where he was perched in the room entrance during the appointment. "Sex is proven to help you." 

"First we have to get rid of you. Can't you just go back to the city and pretend you've been there the whole time?" Dean spoke. He was starting to like Castiel's bodyguard a little more, but still resented him for the time he had with Cas without him and how close they'd got. Though, the last two weeks, he'd got to see them interact and realized they were just close friends and would not be anything more. Balthazar is not competition, Dean reminded himself for the thousandth time. 

"I could, but we still haven't figured out what I'd say if someone recognized me and I'm not with Cas." Balthazar reminded them again. It wasn't his choice to stay and disturb the couple's peace, it was the knowledge that the media and Castiel's father wouldn't let his return go unnoticed and unquestioned. 

"We could always just go back together and I could admit everything." Castiel made known one of the many thoughts going through his brain. 

"Your father wouldn't be happy." Dean and Balthazar commented at the same time. 

"Well, fuck him." Castiel grinned, happy that his cursing still startled Balthazar. "He lost the election even with all the pity he tried to win over with me going missing. Lucas still hasn't gone back into the shadows eating up every interview he can get to prove that I'm an Omega. Michael even joined him on a few. My father's supporters would be angry that he lied to them, and he could possibly lose his mayoral seat. And, I can finally be with Dean in pubic and you can go back to school for writing like you've always wanted, Balthazar." 

The next week after Gabriel's check up on him, they returned to the city. The first stop was a Hannah Knows Best, the place where all this drama had started. They explained everything, leaving out that Dean and Castiel had met in a bar with a one-night stand. The couple said they met on a dating app and had no idea the other was their father's opponent's son and started talking only to figure out they were talking to each other when they met during the election debate. Dean went with them and explained that Inias was a close friend from childhood that helped him with his cover so no one would know of the relationship between Castiel and him. At the end of the interview they finally admitted that Castiel was pregnant and expecting the baby any day, they'd say later the child was early, but for now they pretended that Castiel was just six months along. 

"Is that why you ran away then?" Hannah asked. 

"Yes, I knew if my father found out that I'd had relations outside of a mating that he'd force me to be with Michael to protect his image of me. I'm tired of lying and it's not good for the baby. We've talked a lot about this the last few months, and we're finally to a point where we feel safe enough to admit it. Yes, I am an Omega. No, I never felt the same was as my father about them and it honestly made me sick having to say those things. But also, no, this does not mean that you get to be in my business. We're having a son and that's all the information you get." 

Thankfully the interview ended then, but it was only the beginning. Over the next few weeks the group had their own interviews as well as ones together and it was taking a toll on Castiel's pregnancy, he was now a couple days from his due date and worrying the baby would be late from the stress he was under. When Castiel returned to Dean's apartment after yet another interview, he found his boyfriend waiting up for him. 

"I think we should stop doing interviews." Castiel spoke taking off his shoes. He'd moved into Dean's place a couple days after returning to his home to get his things. Lawrence was lovely, a lot more than Greenwhich had ever been to Castiel, though he wasn't sure if it had something to do with this feeling more like a home to him or if it had to do with who he was with. "He's nervous and upset every time I go on another interview." He spoke rubbing his belly. 

Dean came around the kitchen island to stand before Castiel, he grabbed the Omega's chin to turn his face up and brought their lips together. The kiss was short and chaste, something they'd never really done before, something that still let sparks fire to life that hadn't been seen for a while. Color bloomed around them as Castiel pushed his lips back into Dean's to deepen the kiss. The world tilted as Dean pushed Castiel back into the wall to push his hands into Castiel's soft hair as Cas let out a small moan at the feeling of Dean's hands finally on him again. 

Their kiss lasted until Castiel had to breathe when he felt Jarah kick into his lungs. "He's happy." Castiel whispered out and pressed a hand to his swollen stomach. 

"He should be, his parents are finally together." Dean smiled. He left another small kiss on the corner of Castiel's lips. "Right?" 

"Yes," Castiel breathed out and brought their lips back together as he backed them out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Clothes were strung out all over the floor as they made their way. Shirts thrown onto the floor in the kitchen. Shirts went missing in the living room. Pants left in the hallway. They were only in their boxers by the time they got to their shared bedroom, something neither of them still were used to yet. "Dean," Castiel begged, hoping Dean would treat him the way he did last time even though he was about fifty pounds heavier and about to pop any day now. 

"I've got you, angel. Don't worry." Dean spoke as he moved Castiel to kneel in the middle of the bed. Castiel's special pregnacy pillow moved to the middle for him to lean on and present to his Alpha. Dean bit back a growl as he took the very pregnant Omega's boxers off smelling the first signs of slick that he couldn't get out of his brain for the last nine months. 

When his Omega was finally fully bare for him, he wasted no time pushing his tongue between the cheeks he'd been wishing to come back to him. He slowly tasted every drop, the sweet taste of oranges never growing old as he licked all he could. His tongue felt like it was close to falling asleep when he felt he'd got enough of the sweet taste to last him. 

Dean's pushed two finger's into the tongue loosened Omega and leaned forward to share a kiss with Castiel for the Omega to know his own taste of oranges. His fingers moved at the same pace as his tongue did in Castiel's mouth. He pushed a third in just as he pulled his lips away just to hear the Omega keen at the feeling. Castiel's head was pushed to the side again, mate mate mate, and his eyes were closed, submit sumbit sumbit, as he let Dean play him like the instrument he was just a few long months ago. 

Not before long Castiel was a mess of slick and drool as Dean slowly pushed inside of his heat. Their lovemaking was slow and fast, a mix of hard and soft, as the Alpha thrust every emotion into his hip movements. With every crash of his lips into Castiel's skin, he kissed the words he wished to say a thousand times over. 

"Mate me." Castiel begged when he got close to his competition and turned his head more to the side. A reminiscent effect of their first time together had both Dean and Castiel in tears as Dean's teeth pierced into Castiel's neck. As the blood spilled into Dean's mouth, he emptied into Cas, and Castiel poured out bits of his soul onto the pillow and bed below him. 

There wasn't a knot this time, it was about making love not anything primal like sex with a knot ended in. When it was all over, Dean licked at Castiel's neck and moved the sleepy Omega to his side and lay behind him rubbing his belly. 

"I'll never leave you again." He whispered over and over into Castiel's neck as he left kisses there. 

"You might have to," Castiel spoke after what felt like hours in sleepy calm, he felt the first signs of his baby wanting to come into the world. "You have to go get our bag to take me to the hospital." He was eerily serene as he felt like his insides were literally being torn apart as his insides shifted into their position to give birth. 

Twenty-four hours later, Castiel and Dean welcomed Jarah into the world with Sam by their side. Inias and Balthazar joining them later, but when their noses caught the other's perfume, they ran away to the café in the hospital to talk, only to come back later with giant smiles on their mouths that wasn't wholly because of the baby that'd just been born. 

Castiel's family was nowhere to be found in the hospital, but neither new parent cared much for that. They'd decided to not know what their child would grow up to be caring more about who he would. Dean's father joined them in the room after everything calmed down with flowers and clothes that would never be able to fit into Dean's tiny apartment. 

"That's okay," John beamed, he presented the couple with a key that had Dean and Sam's eyes bugging out of their head. 

"No, Dad. I can't take your house!" Dean argued, but he knew there was no fighting with his father. 

"I'm not going to be living there for at least four years," The smirk on his face said he hoped he'd be gone for at least eight. "You can live there until I'm back home and buy yourself a new home then. Focus on the baby now, your workers can take care of the business while we're gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this journey. It was supposed to be an angst story with a happy ending.... I'm not sure if I accomplished that, I'm still not good with angst. But, I tried. 
> 
> I found the prompt to this story on tumblr, that one was asking for the beginning part of this story in Omega!Dean format, I wish I still had the link so I could have asked for permission (and changing it to Omega!Cas, since yall should know by now I don't Omega!Dean) ... but I started writing this over a year ago (hence how long it is) so I don't have that link anymore and idt I have the screenshot of the prompt either, I tend to delete them when I start to write the story so that I don't get it comfused with the prompts I've found that I haven't written yet ... cause I also tend to forget what I have written....
> 
> [Jarah - Honeycomb/Honeysuckle](https://www.behindthename.com/name/jarah)   
>  [Jethro - Abundance](https://www.behindthename.com/name/jethro)


End file.
